Dead Ringer (album)
Dead Ringer is a 1981 album by Meat Loaf and is the second of his three albums written entirely by Jim Steinman.1 The album cover features an illustration by comic book artist and horror illustrator Bernie Wrightson. Steinman started to work on Bad for Good, the album that was supposed to be the follow-up to 1977's Bat Out of Hell, in 1978. During that time, a combination of touring, drugs and exhaustion had caused Meat Loaf to lose his voice.1 Without a singer, and pressured by the record company, Steinman decided that he should sing on Bad for Good himself, and write a new album for Meat Loaf. This album was Dead Ringer, which was later released in 1981, after the release of Bad for Good. After playing the role of Travis Redfish in the movie Roadie (which had cameos by Debbie Harry, Roy Orbison and Hank Williams, Jr., but was still a box office flop), Meat Loaf got his voice back, got off drugs, played softball, and started to work on his new album in 1980.needed Steinman had written five new songs which, in addition to the track "More Than You Deserve" (which Meat Loaf had sung in the musical with the same name) and a reworked monologue, formed the album Dead Ringer. The album was produced by Meat Loaf and Stephan Galfas, with backing tracks produced by Jimmy Iovine and Steinman. In 1976, Meat Loaf appeared on the track "Keeper Keep Us" from the Intergalactic Touring Band's self-titled album, which was produced by Galfas. Four singles were released from Dead Ringer: "Dead Ringer for Love" (featuring Cher), "I'm Gonna Love Her for Both of Us", "Read 'Em and Weep" and "Peel Out". The album reached #1 in the UK.2 The tour for this album also marked the beginning of his long-running collaboration with pianist Paul Jacobs, as both sideman and songwriter. Professional ratings Review scores Source Rating AllMusic 3/5 stars link Rolling Stone 2/5 stars1 Contents 1 Track listing 2 Chart positions 3 Personnel 3.1 Arrangements 3.2 Band 4 References Track listing All songs written and composed by Jim Steinman. Side one No. Title Length 1. "Peel Out" (Female voice: Leslie Aday) 6:30 2. "I'm Gonna Love Her for Both of Us" 7:09 3. "More than You Deserve" 7:02 Side two No. Title Length 4. "I'll Kill You if You Don't Come Back" 6:24 5. "Read 'Em and Weep" 5:25 6. "Nocturnal Pleasure" (Monologue by Steinman) 0:38 7. "Dead Ringer for Love" (Duet with Cher) 4:21 8. "Everything Is Permitted" 4:41 Chart positions Chart (1981) Peak position UK Albums Chart3 1 Personnel Track numbers indicate that a musician only plays the instrument so noted on that specific track. Arrangements Roy Bittan – co-arranger Tom Malone – horn arrangements (7) Alden Shuman, Roy Straigis – string arrangements (3, 8) Band Meat Loaf – lead vocals Davey Johnstone – guitars Mick Ronson – guitars (3) Joe DeAngelis – acoustic guitars (1) Steve Buslowe – bass guitar Roy Bittan – piano, keyboards (1, 2, 8) Nicky Hopkins – piano (3) Larry Fast – synthesizers (1, 6) Lou Del Gatto, Tom Malone, Lou Marini, Alan Rubin – horns (7) Max Weinberg – drums Liberty DeVitto – drums (5, 7) Jimmy Maelen – percussion, African logs (7) Leslie Aday – female voice (1) Jim Steinman – spoken word (6) Cher – guest vocals (7) Rhonda Coullet (7), Rory Dodd, Ted Neeley, Allan Nicholls, Eric Troyer – vocals References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c Puterbaugh, Parke (November 26, 1981). "Dead Ringer". Rolling Stone. 2.Jump up ^ Bogdanov, Vladimir (2002). All music guide to rock : the definitive guide to rock, pop, and soul (3. ed.). San Francisco, California: Backbeat Books. p. 718. ISBN 087930653X. Retrieved 19 January 2015. 3.Jump up ^ "Number 1 Albums – 1980s". The Official Charts Company. Archived from the original on 9 February 2008. Retrieved 28 June 2011. Preceded by Time by Electric Light Orchestra UK Albums Chart number-one album September 12–25, 1981 Succeeded by Category:1981 albums Category:Meat Loaf albums Category:Epic Records albums